User talk:Nmgeek
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Typhon's Bane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KratosGodofWar (Talk) 06:28, 26 November 2011 Intro UPDATE: ''Okay, I admit: I've seen a picture of God of War 1 on the retail box back in 2005 when my brother got his PS2 slim, but I didn't have a clue of whatever that was.'' I didn't know about the God of War series until Summer of 2011, when I opened my older brother's old PS2 stash (he's already left for college at that time). Sure, aside from the original Ratchet & Clank game, Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts 2, Ace Combat, and Shadow of the Colossus, everything else I find was a bunch of Japanese ninja/samurai games. I eventually digged up God of War II: the 2-disc set. Curious what it was, I put it into the PS2 system. Played around with, and I gotta say I love it. Though I never played God of War 1, I watched the walkthroughs (from the original game to GOW3) and began to understand the story. I only have God of War II disc for the PS2 (given to my brother as his birthday present), and since I don't have a PSP, I've played Chains of Olympus and Ghost of Sparta on the PC, using PPSSPP Emulator. God of War series was another reason why I fell in love with studying Greek Mythology. Comparing the downfall of the Olympian gods through Kratos' point of view to the official Mythology makes learning Greek legends a lot more interesting. It's sad that God of War 3 ended with Kratos' suicide. I was late to the party, and I've expected a lot more. Favorite Characters Kratos: no need to say more. He's a complete badass and a psycopath. His unstoppable fury and brutality made him the iconic legend of the Sony's greatest hits. I love the style he swings his Blades at enemies; of all the MMO games that try to copy Kratos' chained weapon moves, only Kratos' stands out as the best looking/most fluid of all. While Kratos is notorious for performing questionable kills and behaviors, I find that he has a kind heart inside, particularly to his own family (not the Olympian gods) and Pandora. When it comes to saving these people, Kratos would do whatever it takes to reach his goals. IMO, Kratos looks graphically better and better in newer games. Haters can keep on hating Kratos, I'm just speaking my own opinion. Deimos: another badass in this game. Simply, the way he looks gives off that strong, LOUD Leonidas 300's "THIS... IS.. SPARTA!!!!!!!" spirit. I love his armor design and that Gauntlet. The first boss encounter with him seemed tricky, but I've found a safe-proof way to beat him without losing a drop of blood: just keep body-tackle him, then throw him aside. God of War: Betrayal I really want to see a heavy remake/remaster of this game, whether it is for Java, smartphones, PC, or Console. Just remake into anything. Played this on my phone and KEmulator and beat it several times, including NUR PAIN+. Graphic in my opinion: even now, it is still the best of all non-smartphones, though I wished to see a lot more improvement. Combat is severely limited to only Plume/super-Plume (I partially blame the fact that it was only made for Java-based mobile phones). There's no evade function, which makes this game seriously outdated (Assassin's Creed series Java version all had it) and a must for a remake. The maps are very disjointed and offer no sense or ties to the story. Oh, the story is great but kinda sort, thanks to the limited gameplay. I have no idea why this game is considered noncanical as later games had a lot hints to this game (e.g. Kratos and Hermes in God of War III).